totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Owce trzeba strzyc
Owce trzeba strzyc (ang. Shear the Sheep) to dziewiętnasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, przez Drużynę Amazonek (z wyjątkiem Cody'ego i Sierry, chociaż słyszalny jest krzyk Sierry, a u Cody'ego "woah!"), ale głównie przez Courtney i Heather a Gwen jako wsparcie. Jest śpiewana podczas wyzwania, gdy szukają loga drużyny na owcy. W trakcie piosenki, Heather oskarża Courtney o celowe sabotowanie drużyny. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Heather: Owieczki trzeba strzyc, By pierwszą klasą polecieć dziś. Wygraj kiepska nie bądź ta, Jeśli przegrasz to przemontuje ci twarz! Courtney: Owieczki trzeba strzyc, Staraj się bo ma być stosik wełny dziś! To ty odrzuciłaś go, Dlaczego teraz do mnie marszczysz nos! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Sierra: Eeeeee! Cody: Woah-oo-oo! Heather: To ciebie trzeba strzyc, Chociaż śladu tatuażu brak, to nic! Odnajdę logo wygramy znów, Gorzki koniec niech nie zastanie tu! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Trzeba strzyc... Tak! Sierra: Ahhhh! |-| Tekst angielski = Heather: Shearing sheep, don't be a creep, It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps. Win the game, don't be so lame, Try to lose this and your face I'll maim! Courtney: Shear the sheep, then, with a smile, Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile! You had your chance and you turned him down, So don't be giving me no cranky frowns! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! Sierra: Eeeeee! Cody: Woah-oo-oo! Heather: Shearing sheep instead of you, Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos! I'll find a logo, we'll win again, And I'll be here, until the bitter end! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing... Yeah! Sierra: Ahhhh! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Gitara, na której gra Courtney, ma kształt Australii. *Bas na którym gra Cody jest bardzo podobny do gitary, na której gra Owen w Reguła kołysania, z tą różnicą że bas Cody'ego pokazuje flagę Australii a gitara Owena pokazuje flagę Wielkiej Brytanii. *Jest to jedna z dwóch piosenek sezonu, w której różne zabytki z tej lokalizacji są pokazywane w piosence. Inną jest Czego tu nie da kochać się. Ciągłości *Gitara, na której gra Cody, jest obsługiwana za pomocą przycisków, co oznacza, że nie gra na gitarze, jak ujawnia w Niezbyt sławni. *Jest to trzecia i ostatnia piosenka, w której Drużyna Amazonek jest jedyną drużyną, która śpiewa piosenkę. Pozostałe to: Cygański rap i Kradnie chłopców. *Jest to trzecia nie-podsumowująca piosenka, która nie zawiera części mówionej. Pozostałe to: Trzyma ją słup i Cygański rap. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu, Musi się udać i Versus. Odniesienia *Ta piosenka dzieli wiele podobieństw z australijskim zespołem rockowym, hitem AC/DC z 1980 roku, Back in Black. **To sprawia, że Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą jest drugim odcinkiem nawiązującym do AC/DC. Pierwszym jest Reguła kołysania. *''Sydney Opera House, ''Wielka Rafa Koralowa i Ayers Rock są pokazane na początku tej piosenki. **Ayers Rock jest również widziany na obrazie w taśmie przesłuchań Mike'a i Jasmine. *Rytm i niektóre teksty piosenek są nieco podobne do chrześcijańskiego zespołu Superchick. Błędy *Istnieją dwa błędy gdy Heather śpiewa kwestie: "Wygraj kiepska nie bądź ta": **Nie widać jak Gwen uderza pałeczkami w perkusje. **Zawieszka na której chusta jest zaczepiona o maszynkę do strzyżenia owiec, znika na ułamek sekundy. Galeria Ogólne = Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(01).png|"Owieczki trzeba strzyc," Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(02).png|"By pierwszą klasą polecieć dziś." Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(03).png|"Wygraj kiepska nie bądź ta," Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(04).png|"Jeśli przegrasz to przemontuje ci twarz!" S03E16 Owce trzeba strzyc, Courtney.png|"Owieczki trzeba strzyc," Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(05).png|"Staraj się bo ma być stosik wełny dziś!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(06).png|"To ty odrzuciłaś go," Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(07).png|"Dlaczego teraz do mnie marszczysz nos!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(08).png|"Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(09).png|"Eeeeee!" S03E16 Owce trzeba strzyc.png|"To ciebie trzeba strzyc," Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(10).png|"Chociaż śladu tatuażu brak, to nic!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(11).png|"Odnajdę logo wygramy znów, gorzki koniec niech nie zastanie tu!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(12).png|"Owce trzeba strzyc! Owce trzeba strzyc! Trzeba strzyc...Tak!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(13).png|"Ahhhh!" Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(14).png|Owce jako widownia. |-| Błędy = Owce_trzeba_strzyc_(03).png|Gwen nie siedzi przy perkusji. Nie ma zawieszki na której chusta jest zaczepiona o maszynkę do strzyżenia owiec. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki